This invention relates to an electric iron and, in particular, to a switch for the electric iron that can selectively connect and disconnect the electric iron to a source of electrical power.
Switch assemblies to activate an electric iron are very often retained in a cavity defined by the handle. When so disposed, the longevity of the switch may be reduced due to the somewhat hostile heat, vapor and electrical environment existing within the cavity. Further, since the cavity is rather confined and relatively separated from the main power terminals, it is often difficult to effectively connect the switch to other electrical components typically found in many modern irons and to the source of electrical power. Some irons have partially overcome the hostile iron environment problem by placing some electrical components under the rear cover. The rear of the iron is subject to less electrostatic discharge and is somewhat less hostile, particularly as exposure of the electrical electrical components to steam is reduced. The rear mounted electrical components also require less electrical wiring for connection to the source of electrical power.
Moreover, many present irons include electrical means which automatically turn an iron off after a lack of iron motion for a predetermined period of time. Some of these irons include a switch to initially electrically connect the iron to a source of power, while other of the irons require that the user shake the iron to restart it after it has been turned off for lack of motion. Neither of these types of irons include a switch which may be used by the user to manually turn the iron on and off and which can also be turned off automatically upon lack of iron motion.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a control system and switch for an electric iron which will enable the user to manually turn the iron on or off and which can also be automatically turned off upon lack of iron motion for a predetermined period of time to disconnect the iron from its source of power. Further, the switch may be readily mounted on a printed circuit board which may be connected as a modular unit beneath the rear cover of the iron.